The Last of the Potters
by Firehotchica
Summary: Harry and Alexandria get locked into the basement after having a huge argument with Uncle Vernon. Will they be able to escape in enough time to ride the Hogwarts Express to their new school or not? What interesting things will happen as the twins go along
1. The New Beginning

Title:  The Last of the Potters

By: K_iska_Muggle_Girl_0731

Summary: A letter holds the fate of two twins and it is up to the world to accept the fact that they are not ordinary children.  The twins Alexandria and Harry are put through many tests to prove the fact that they can make it through the magical world, alive.  Which one of the Potters will make it through, and which one will not?  

           Disclaimer: Although J.K. Rowling wrote a wonderful set of books my opinion is that Sirius Black should not have died! 

Lessons for Life: When angry, count ten before you speak; if very angry, a hundred. 

A/N: This is actually a second attempt of one of my very good stories.  Please be very honest about what does not make you stronger.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

          One day in late November, Hagrid stopped by the Dursleys house.  With him he had a letter….

          _In case we have not met, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts: __School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry (Order of Merlin First Class, and Grand Sorcerer…Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of wizards.  We regret to inform you that an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldomort has killed your sister Lily and her husband James Potter.  Being as you are the only living relatives left we entrust you to take care of the Twin, Harry and Alexandria Potter,  We request that you provide food, shelter, clothing, and schooling until they both turn 11 and then we will send you a letter inviting the twins to attend Hogwarts._

_                                                Cordially yours,_

_                                                Albus Dumbledore_

**The Dursleys had to think about whether they wanted to take the twins or not. Petunia then pulled aside ****Vernon**** over to her and said" This may actually be a good idea ****Dudley**** will be able to have someone to play with now and then." But both of the twins?," asked Uncle Vernon "Where are we going to get the money to take care of them or even the room to put them?" Let's see we will have room to put them I don't want to have them being sent to a school of magic like your freak sister, Lily and that stupid husband of hers, that James Potter.  **

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~**

**          Harry and ****Alexandria**** woke to spiders scuttling over their toes.  Harry struggled to reach up and find the pull switch to turn on the light.  He finally found it but not before Aunt Petunia banged rapidly on the door with her knuckles.  ****Dudley**** bounced up and down on the top of the stairs.  It was so loud that if a baby was asleep he would wake up crying.  **

**  "Come quick," said Aunt Petunia, "I want my little ****Dudley**** to have a perfect day!"  "Take this trash out now," said Uncle Vernon.  "****Alexandria**** come over here I would like you to finish cooking the bacon!  And don't let it burn or else!"  Aunt Petunia shouted.  "Yes Aunt Petunia" ****Alexandria**** said sarcastically. **

**Petunia clutched Alexandria and Harry by the arms and proceeded to drag them down Privet Drive and to one of their neighbor, Mrs. Figgs house  Mrs. Figgs opened the door quickly, annoyed of the consistent ringing of the doorbell.  Seeing the twins she quickly said, "I'm not going to baby-sit both of those brats.  They are too much trouble together!" Don't you remember why my leg is broken?  **

**"Which one do you want to take?" Asked Aunt Petunia.  "I'll take that girl over there, because she can AND WILL scrub my floor for me and actually make herself useful in the world." "OK! Get in there ****Alexandria**** if you do anything wrong you will regret it.  You will be punished for it and I'm not kidding BEHAVE!!  Anytime we take you any where you end up hurting the person or destroying their house."**

**Ms. Figgs slammed the door in Petunia's face and then she opened it really quick "What time are you coming to pick this little brat up?" The inside of her house a dim gray color and was covered with dust.  No one could even walk into a room with out black stuff clinging to them.  ****Alexandria**** always felt a little odd when she walked into crazy old Figgs house.  Petunia responded, "****6:00****, or never," she said with an invisible smirk.  The door shut and Mrs. Figgs walked back into the house scowling.  **

**Alexandria heard the hurried screeching of the car pulling out of the driveway with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Harry as the only occupants of the wretched vehicle.  As she thought to herself about how she was always be left out of everything with her adopted family.  "Come here," said Mrs. Figgs.  "I want you to grab that bucket from the top shelf and fill it with water and take a sponge out of that cabinet above the fridge."  "But there are a thousand different buckets to choose from on lower shelves," said ****Alexandria**** as she complained**

**As she grabbed the bucket several other pans came crashing down, hitting her on the top of her head.  "OUCH!" shouted ****Alexandria****.  She reached up with her hand and felt the swelling lump.  "Mrs. Figgs why is it that I come to your house that I am always cleaning or scrubbing your floors.  "You have to because of the little brat you are and always will be." Mrs. Figgs retorted.  "What have I ever done to you in any way shape or form to deserve this?"  ****Alexandria**** mumbled quietly to herself.**

**"Mom! He's doing it again! He said the word we're not supposed to say."  "You better not be doing that again Harry.  You will end up walking all the way back home if you don't stop." "Stop what?" Harry responded.  After he had a slight briefing he shouted out, "Why don't you ever believe me?"**

**The brown station pulled up at the new zoo.  ****Dudley**** pushed open the door really quickly but it was hard enough that it almost dented the door of the car by banging into the willow that Uncle Vernon had parked next too.**

**Quick, come over here, said ****Dudley****.  Harry ran over and nearly tripped on his own feet to see what his annoying cousin wanted him to see.** **"This stupid snake won't even move!"  "Don't tap on the glass ****Dudley**** you might regret doing that!"  All of the sudden, the glass was missing and ****Dudley**** was wedged between the tight screen and glass walls with the snake.  ****Dudley**** screamed and yelled for his parents until they finally turned around to find that he had been sealed inside the glass.  Uncle Vernon pulled Harry by the shirt collar and dragged him over to the side, "What did you do?  I don't want no more funny stuff now boy."  Shouted Uncle Vernon **

**He dragged Harry to the car while Dudley and Aunt Petunia had to run to keep up with him.   There was not even one inch. When Harry knocked on the door to go and get her he discovered that she was covered with black soot all over.**

**Two other bones had been broken.  "That Girl! Is never allowed to come near my house again.  Let me show you what she has done to my house?" "I demand right now that you change those back to the way they were before.  Now!!**

**Alexandria and Harry ran back to the car and Ms. Figgs came out hobbling around she looked even worse than before Alexandria had done anything to her.  Her hair was like a bright orange poster board and 2 more of her bones had been broken in her body that apparently had not been broken when ****Alexandria**** had gotten to her house.   **

**That Girl! Is never allowed to step even a foot onto my pathway or else!! Petunia come inside really quick I want to show you what she has done to my house.   Petunia walked through the door and to her surprise the house was almost as spotless as the nose on her face.  It looks like she did a good thing not a bad.  Then in the corner of the room she noticed 4 couches that had been dyed green and yellow.  I demand right now that you change those back to the way they were before, you young lady NOW!**

**"I cannot take the two of you anywhere.  It always backfires on me.  When you get home I want both to get all of your stuff and bring it to the basement.  I have been meaning to make a change in your living arrangements for the last 2 months." Uncle Vernon scolded.  "The basement why the basement?" asked Harry. "Have we ever done anything to deserve this kind of mistreatment?" ****Alexandria**** complained.**

**"Come out now with all of your stuff," and then he just opened the door to the dinky little broom closet in which Alexandria and Harry came out clutching all their belongings in their hands and then Uncle Vernon grabbed their mattresses and threw them down the stairs into the basement on the floor.  They landed with a "thug."  "If I can get the heat to work down there it will be livable," stated Uncle Vernon. "If not you can live without." he said as he slammed the door behind him and then opened it again and said, "Dinner 5 minutes if you are not up her by then you won't get dinner at all okay?**

**"Dang, how did" we get ourselves worked into this grossed spider trap of a basement? Asked ****Alexandria******

**The Basement was small and had no light.  It was 3 days later when uncle ****Vernon**** said that when he got time he would put light down there for them but just never go around to doing it.  So they grabbed 2 mats from the side and two thread bare blankets; in which ****Alexandria**** and Harry were to sleep on during the night.  **

**  When they came back upstairs from the Basemen ****Alexandria**** said "Man it's cold down there.  I wish we could have some heat.  **

**Uncle Vernon wanted no more than to be rid of both brats so he took a sharp knife and he escorted the two twins down to the cold damp basement.  He left the knife there and locked the twins in.  He looked round and round the house for a place to dispose of the key and he found one the trash can outside in just a few moments the garbage truck would come round and get rid of his troubles forever, the brats would have to eat each other to stay alive. **

**+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

**A/N:  Did you like it?  Read more to continue on with the series!!!  Please R&R my story.  **

**Quote of the Day: As our high-speed world asks you to log on, and e-mail friends, I'm asking you to talk to your friends, hug them, let them know you are their for them. -Sasha Sulkosky**

**~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~=`+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

.


	2. The Great Escape

Title: The Last of the Potters  
  
By: KiskaMugglegirl0731  
  
Summary: Harry and Alexandria get locked into the basement after having a huge argument with Uncle Vernon. Will they be able to escape in enough time to ride the Hogwarts Express to their new school or not? What interesting things will happen when the twins go to Hogwarts? The tests will begin and there is nothing the magical community can do about it. Which one of the Potters will make it through, and which one will not?  
  
Lesson for Life: If fate is to bring one down why not fate bring two?  
  
Poem of Dedication:

Through thick and thin

Below my wings

You are my wings

You are a friend who is true

So I've been meaning to say Thank You

Lioness2004

** Chapter 2: The Great Escape   
**  
It was dark, and damp; armed with only a few tools, the twins had to escape! The twins looked at each other, and Harry said to Alexandria. "I don't think I'd much like to eat you." Alexandria, with a confused look on her face, pointed the knife at her twin, "I certainly would hope not!" "Besides, I'm sure I would taste far better than you." She lowered her knife and stuck a quick tongue at him. "This isn't the time to be a cannibal, Alexandria, Harry look around for an escape, "There has to be a way out of here!"  
  
Harry paced back and forth looking at his surroundings. He rubbed his smooth hairless chin as ideas rushed through his head. Alexandria eyed Harry as if she were trying to make him believe that she was going to eat him.  
  
Harry saw a ray of moonlight coming through the empty boxes stacked along the wall. He figured that if light can come through the boxes that there could be an opening or even a way out of here. A slight breeze ruffled Harry's hair off to the side of his face. He looked through the boxes and saw that there was a window on the other side but the lock was rusted and it was going to take them a while to open it up especially if they were to be as quiet as possible during the time they were under the basement as not to cause any alarm to the next door neighbors. He called to Alexandria to help him move the large boxes. Within a short time they had moved the boxes and the window was within distance but they got only a quick glance of the window when several of the large boxes came a loud crash down onto the floor.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Then he told Alexandria to help him stack what was left of the boxes in which to form a ladder this time to get out of the window easier When they got all the boxes all restacked Alexandria the lighter of the two climbed to the top and tried to open the window but it would not budge it was so rusted that this was going to take them a we bit of a while to actually be able to escape. Pulling so hard that the boxes below came to another crashing down. Twice more this happened with the large boxes falling causing a loud noise making Uncle Vernon yelled down to them "quiet down there some of us are trying to watch some television and eat dinner."  
  
After pulling for what felt like almost another hour the latch came unstuck. They pulled up the latch on the window and tried to slide out as quickly as they could. They heard a noise coming from upstairs, had it been Uncle Vernon coming to check to see if both of them had killed each other. But Harry thought that Uncle Vernon had thrown the key in the garbage truck as it was getting ready to leave. Was he wrong? Was Uncle Vernon actually carrying about him and Alexandria? But we must leave quickly before he comes down here right now.  
  
When they got out of the basement, it was the clearest night sky that they had ever seen let alone known of. As soon as they got out they started to run. The twins nearly collided with a old man talking to a young woman both wearing cloaks of a Magenta sort of color. Sitting on the very front step of the Dursley's house was cream colored tabby cat, apparently waiting for them as if she knew that the twins were going to escape at that very moment. Why had they never seen this cat around before?  
  
Things are getting so bad that we can't even leave the Dursley's house without seeing something new! Since the letter said that they had tried to reach us before they checked their mailbox and much to their surprise there was a letter tucked far in the back. Tucked far in the back of the mail box was a letter addressed to the Potters. Alexandria quickly grabbed it and tore it open. This is what the letter read.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Mr. and Ms. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Please enclosed a list of all necessary books of equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
_Minera McGonagall_  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

The Supply list: First-year students will require:

Uniform:

1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)

2. On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of gloves(dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)

Coarse Books: All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing

-A beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Anenius Jigger

-The Dark Forces: A guide of Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander Other Equiipment:

1. 1 wand

2. 1 cauldron(pewter, standard)[size 2]

3. 1 Telescope

4. 1 set glass or crystal vials

5. 1 set of brass scales

Students many also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

Alexandria knew that the cat was no ordinary cat especially after reading that letter of witchcraft and wizardry at Hogwarts. She tried to explain this to Harry. Harry grabbed the letter and read it quickly to much of Harry's surprise this must be their only get away from the Dursleys and Number 4, Privet Drive. Alexandria tried to tell Harry that they had to act quickly because their train would be at Platform 9 ¾ the day after tomorrow. But Harry was too busy of thinking of some they would be able to get on the train to London himself in time to make it to Hogwarts.  
  
The breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Number 4, Privet Drive. Around the corner a voice could have heard but this voice didn't sound familiar to either Harry or Alexandria. So they decided to check it out for themselves, if they were caught by anyone they knew that the punishment would be unbaredable or far less compared to if they were caught by the Dursley's .  
  
Once around the corner the twins discovered a young woman wearing a purple cloak. She was talking in a bit of a whisper to a fairly old man about what was going to happen to the twin and how they were going to get to the Platform 9 and ¾ .   
  
"What was the platform?" said Harry "Remember the Platform in the letter that we received a couple of minutes ago. Do you think this could be another way out of living with the Dursley's? asked Alexandria. Nope! Then lets go!"  
  
"Come here quickly HARRY!" said the young woman in the purple cloak "we need to get out to your sister and to leave London as quickly as possible." "By the way, have you bought all of your books and supplies from school yet?" WHAT? School?" asked Alexandria, "You never got the letters we tried to send you did you?" "Oh you mean, the letters we just got in the mail?" said Alexandria "Definitely, you should have gotton the letters!" said Professor McGonagall  
  
Hello, I'm Professor McGongall I'm here to help you to London and get you both all set up. She took out he wand and with one swoosh they were flying through the air. "Oh my gosh, we're flying through the air." "Strictly speaking I'm not suppose to be doing magic around you two yet!" said Professor McGongall. But in this case, I can make an exception. I'm going to leave you both right outside of Diagon Alley where you will meet a man with a black beard his name is Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts. He will take you around Diagon Alley to get your supplies ." The only problem is that we don't have any money to do this.  
  
"Can you buy all of this in London" asked Alexandria "Only if you know exactly were to get your supplies." replied Professor McGonagall  
  
Oh yeah, I read this letter, and tried to ask our uncle to take us and get our supplies when we discovered that he and the rest of his family were against the whole magic thing and we ended up trapped in the basement." Oh, okay now I know what we have to do now go to London and buy our supplies ." The only problem is that we don't have any money to do this.  
  
"Here you are now, I wish you the best of luck on your hunt for your school supplies. Here is a suggestion on where to get some of your supplies." Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Olivander's Wand shop, and the Leaky Caldron. Here is Hagrid he will take you the rest of the way oh by the way "Happy Birthday to the both of you!" said Professor McGonagall  
  
Well I have to go and get prepared for the new term. I will see you both later when you arrive at the school . McGongall walked back down the empty street and turned back into the tabby cat and the twins and seen when she was sitting on the doorstep as they were trying to escape. Okay the first place we have to go to is Gringotts the wizard bank to get you some money to pay for all of your supplies. As they walked into Gringotts they spotted a whole bunch of goblins and asked Hagrid what they were. Hagrid said "Safest control over all of the money in the world other than Albus Dumbledore. Above the register it said 

Enter, Stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floor

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned,beware

Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
The goblin at the front desk asked "May I help you?" Hagrid said "Yes, Alexandria and Harry Potter would wish to make a withdrawal from their account. Yes, and do Mr. and Ms. Potter have their keys with them. Oh wait, I have em here somewhere for em. Ah, here they are Hagrid handed Harry the key for their vault. Oh yeah, and one more thing Albus Dumbledore gave me this note to give to you to get something for him as well. It's about the you know what in vault you know which."  
  
The cart began to pull up and drove for a while after a while it reached a vault. "Vault, 681 Lamp, "Please said the goblin "key please." he added When it was open Hagrid quickly ran in and grabbed what looked like it were a small box and put it into his pocket carefully. "What is it for, if you don't mind me asking Hagrid?" "Very Secret Hogwarts Business, " answered Hagrid.  
  
The cart began to slowly move again, a little bit down the way they stopped again. The goblin got out and repeated the same thing as he had done before for Hagrid but this time it was for Alexandria and Harry together was a vault filled with Gallons and Sickles up to the roof. They each grabbed what they thought they would have needed to get there supplies, a handful and stuffed it into their bags. Then the carts drove them back out of the vaults. Down in the vaults it had been dark damp and cold.  
  
Our next stop is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions located a few tuns away from the Potters vault. "I hate these Gringotts carts! For one thing em make me sick to me stomach." said Hagrid. He looked so sick that Harry and Alexandria had to enter Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion by themselves. Madam Malkin was a short plump sort of lady dressed in a green cloak. "Hogwarts you two?"replied the lady in the green cloak to them "Yes" they both said together at the same time. I have another student being fitted for uniforms just as well. Shopping for cloaks a little bit late aren't you? "Almost time to catch the train?" Asked Madam Malkin  
  
The boy who was being fitted told them that his father was next door buying books and his mother was looking for his want. Have you gotten your broom yet he asked them both? Nope, On the letter we received it said please do not attempt on buying a broom you will not be needing one this year. First years are never allowed on the house quiditchccc team! Play Quiditch at all? asked the boy NOPE! Harry replied  
  
I do! That is why my father is going to let me bring a broom anyway it will be such a shame if I didn't get to play on the House Quiditch team this year. Do you know what house you're going to be in? I do I'll be in Slytherin, it is in my blood, all of our family has been so far. It would be such a shame if I get stuck in Hufflepuff I think I would leave. What about you? The pointed out the man trying to balance 3 ice cream cones in his hand.  
  
That is Hagrid he works at Hogwarts as well so you will be seeing him around also. He is the Gamekeeper of our school that we are going to.  
  
"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" asked the boy. "Haven't you heard about us asked Alexandria we are the Potters kids." "We are the only two people that Voldamort was not able to kill, but unfortunately our parents were killed in the battle." "Well we better be getting off lots of supplies to get and so little to get n to get back to the train. See you around school.  
  
I bet I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff said Harry

I bet I'm going to end up in Ravenclaw said Alexandria  
  
Well both are good houses but the school has a huge ceremonies with a hat we call the Hogwarts Sorting Hat during this the first years are welcomed by the school. The Hat will then decide what house qualities you have that fit you with the house it want you to be in for the 7 years you will attend Hogwarts. During these 7 years you will say in the same house. Well we better be going because we have to continue on our way so that we don't miss the train see you around at school sometime.

Too more stops before we have to ride the train we have to go and get all of our books for class. I think Professor Mc Gonagall said to go to the Leaky Cauldron. The opened the the door of the Leaky Cauldron to find that in was nearly empty the shop keeper asked what school they were from handed them the books they payed for them and then left the shop.

Okay, all you need now to get is your wand. The place I would recommend is a small place called Olivander's. They opened the shop door and stepped into the tiny crammed shop with wands in all shapes and sizes. Once more Hagrid told the twins that he would return in a moment to help them as well as the wand master did.  
  
Out of the back of the shop came this short plump little wizard with a stubby hat. Let me help this other customer really quickly and then "I'll be right with you." called the wizard "OH MY GOSH!" cried the wizard I know who you are you are James and Lily Potters kids. I would like to have the honor of having you both test my wands and supplying you with your wands.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an off white wand Unicorn Hair 14 ½ inches long. Alexandria then tried to make the same swooshing sound Professor Mc Gonagall had made with her wand when making them fly through the air. It worked. The wizard then grabbed a slightly bent Phoenix 12 ½ inches long and handed it to Harry. Harry then tried that swooshing motion the same as Alexandria it worked again.  
  
With a shriek like scream the wizard let out a scream of scared all the way through his body "Wow! I can't believe it you both now have the exact wands that both you parents have had." "What! I can't believe is the last time I saw you two was when you were still babies when Hagrid passed in on his way to drop you off to leave you both at the Dursley's I wish you both luck in your schooling you must be off. "Remember that the platform is in between Platform 9 and 10." "I'm sure that you have to board the train at the Platform in a few minutes." the wizard inside of Olivander's told them "Bye," said both of the twins together.  
  
Standing outside Hagrid was waiting for em as patiently as he could have done. In each hand was what seemed to be a snow white owl for each of them. He beckoned them to come there quickly to get their presents that I had bought you. "Soon I will have to be leaving you two. Harry here this is your birthday present from me and he handed him a stand with a snowy white owl perched on the ledge of the off white cage, and then Hagrid wished the twins the best of luck on riding the train to Hogwarts and bidded them a fair goodbye as well. Then he handed Alexandria a pitch black owl standing once again on a ledge. "You must be off to Platform 9 ¾." said a brief voice they thought was Hagrid as well, but before they could check he was gone into thin air.  
  
Kings Cross Station was packed with all sorts of Muggles or no magical folk trying to get from place to place on time nearly colliding with everyone who got in there way. Alexandria thought out loud "em trolley carts should be able to get us up to school on time." Well why would it really matter if we missed that Hogwarts Express anyway. The same cart would be the only way to get the twins to their new school. When they got to the school they would be led to a path off to the side and meet back up with Hagrid to go with the rest of the first years on their stroll up to the castle. In which they would wait to be sorted into their houses.  
  
When Harry and Alexandria had gotten up to where they were suppose to meet the Hogwarts Express. They ended up asking a conductor where the Platform 9 and ¾ was. "Think your being funny don't you" the conductor replied Harry decided to show the Muggle the letter from the school that way they didn't make him and Alexandria into acting like a fool themselves. Running toward the twins was a large, red-headed family.

"Come along Fred, George and Ron you don't want to miss the train now do you?" Right this way Harry and Alexandria caught up with Ms. Weasley and asked her to help them get onto the Platform to Hogwarts. She said "Sure it is Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well." "All you have to do is run strait at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 best do it at a bit of a run if I'd say so myself." "Goodluck" said the Wesley's youngest daughter Ginny

Before they knew it, they were handing there trunks to the conductor of the Hogwart's Express. "Welcome aboard the Hogwarts Express arrival time 3 hours and 25 minutes" said their conductor. "Sit back and enjoy the ride."

Two hours had passed and an old witch with treats had passed by Harry and Alexandria splited the money and bought the whole lot of treats that were left on the cart and offered them to Ron Weasly and Hermonie Granger. Hermonie came by and decided to tell everyone that they would be arriving soon and that it wouldn't be a bad idea but to change into their robes.

So the twin did exactly that when they arrived at the school they heard the voice of a familer man it was Hagrid. IRst year's over ere to the boats. Hello Harry and Alexandria long ride eh? Quite enjoyable if I do say so myself said Alexandria. It was raining so hard that Harry couldn't see any thing on the way up there because his glasses were covered with rain. When they got to the enterance they saw Professor Mc Gonagall who was telling the rest of the First years about the sorting cermonie. "Now when I call your name you sit on that stoll and I will put on the sorting hat for you and the hat will tell you where you ought to be placed for the year."

"Harry and Alexandria you two will be last okay" said Professor Mc Gonagall The Headmaster would like to speak with you first.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/n: That's the end of another chapter. I'm glad I finally finished it. I have been working diligently for the last couple of months on it now all I need is your help by reading it and reviewing it. Also if you won't mind in the review tell which house you would like Harry and Alexandria to be put into? Or if you would like me to put them into different houses. Seriously I would like to put Alexandria into Gryffindor and Harry in to Slytherin but i'll listen to your suggestions first. It might take me a while to update again because I have to go to Predue in July sometime for about a week so wish me luck!! Please R&R soon!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Sorting Disaster

> > Title: The Last of the Potters  
  
By: KiskaMugglegirl0731  
  
Summary: Harry and Alexandria get locked into the basement after having a huge argument with Uncle Vernon. Will they be able to escape in enough time to ride the Hogwarts Express to their new school or not? What interesting things will happen when the twins go to Hogwarts? The tests will begin and there is nothing the magical community can do about it. Which one of the Potters will make it through, and which one will not?  
  
Lesson for life: It seems to me that trying to live without friends is like milking a bear to get cream for your morning coffee. It is a whole lot of trouble, and then not worth much after you gets it.  
  
Poem of thanks:
>> 
>> The bird a nest
>> 
>> the spider a web
>> 
>> the human friendship.
>> 
>> Thanks to all of my new reviewers. I especially thank blinknena182 for her help on encouraging me to continue and hurrying me on my third chapter. By the way I love your story The New Malfoy.
>> 
>> **Chapter 3: The Sorting Disaster**  
  
As you all will know that school will start soon for me and my updates will be short for a while because during the school year I am extremely busy. Interested in knowing how my trip to Indiana went? Well it was extremely fun the bus ride was like 36 hours up there and then the next day I got to go to band camp lucky me because I was a week behind. Well right now it is storming that is all that it has done since I have gotten back.  
  
The rest of the first years began to walk into the great hall and Dumbledore came out and talked to Alexandria and Harry about their classes and how they would be each have an extra lesson everyday to help them work on their skills since their magic hadn't quite developed all the way like the other students. "Now you will join the other first years and be sorted into your houses."  
  
"Remember that they house that you will be sorted in will be like a second home to you, if you need any help while you are here send me a message by your owl" said Dumbledore "Now off you go"  
  
The first year were barely entering the Great Hall when Dumbledore started to tell them to stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Professor Mc Gonagall then placed an old worn torn hat on top of the stool. Already in the Great Hall there were 4 tables set up and the rest of the red-headed boys that Harry and Alexandria had meet on the platform were sitting at a Maroon and gold one.  
  
After a while the old torn hat began to sing
>> 
>> "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty.
>> 
>> But don't judge on what you see,
>> 
>> I'll eat myself if you can find
>> 
>> A smarter hat than me.
>> 
>> You can keep your bowlers black,
>> 
>> Your top hats sleek and tall,
>> 
>> For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat
>> 
>> And I can cap them all.
>> 
>> There's nothing hidden in your head
>> 
>> The Sorting Hat can't see,
>> 
>> So try me on and I will tell you
>> 
>> Where you ought to be.
>> 
>> You might belong to Gryffindor,
>> 
>> Where dwell the brave at heart
>> 
>> Their daring, nerve, and chivalry
>> 
>> Set Gryffindors apart;
>> 
>> You might belong in Hufflepuff.
>> 
>> Here they are just and loyal
>> 
>> Those patient Hufflepuffs are true
>> 
>> And unafraid of toil;
>> 
>> Or yet in wise old Ravenclaws,
>> 
>> If you're a ready mind,
>> 
>> Where those of wit and learning,
>> 
>> Will always find their kind;
>> 
>> Or prehaps in Slytherin
>> 
>> You'll make your real friends,
>> 
>> Those cunning folk use any means
>> 
>> To achieve their end.
>> 
>> So put me on! Don't be afraid!
>> 
>> And don't get in a flap!
>> 
>> You're in safe hands (through I have none)
>> 
>> For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
When the sorting hat was finished singing the students broke out with a burst into applause. Professor Mc Gonagall quickly unrolled a roll of parchment. "When I call your name your name will you please put on the Sorting Hat and it will tell you what house you ought to be in for the rest of your Hogwarts year. "Abbott, Hannah!" a shy little girl walked up and sat on the stool and Professor Mc Gonagall placed the hat on here head the hat paused for a moment and then yelled out HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
"Bones, Susan!" called Professor Mc Gonagall "HUFFLEPUFF!" called the hat  
  
"Boot, Terry!" called Professor Mc Gonagall "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat  
  
Brockleburst, Mandy was a Ravenclaw also. Brown Lavendor was the first new Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy was the first new on to Slytherin.  
  
"Wesley, Ron" called Professor Mc Gonagall "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat once again After Ron was sorted the Gryffindor table went crazy especially his old brothers, Percy, Fred and George.  
  
"Granger, Hermione" called Professor Mc Gonagall "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat Ravenclaw thought to herself this was going to be a really long year considering that she would not be with her friends she had made on the train. This will give me a chance to get to know some more students at Hogwarts.  
  
"Potter, Alexandria" called Professor Mc Gonagall "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat "Oh, I wonder what house Harry is going to be in." replied Alexandria to Mandy who had just been sorted into Ravenclaw as well as she was.  
  
Then the hall went into a complete silence when "Potter, Harry" was called the hat began in to smoke and disappeared. Dumbledore quickly went to his office where the hat was in pieces when he came back he told Harry that he would have to be sorted into a house another time because the hat blew up itself. For right now he would just have to sit up at the head table until the solution was set. He would be staying in his own private room on the grounds until he was to be included into a house. He would still have to attend lessons but he would have to go and get his separate schedule from Dumbledore later in his office which was located on the third floor. Then the food arrived from the air and the feast began!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> A/n: Sorry this Chapter was so short I think I might rewrite it again so I hope you can tell me some constructive Critism on this story. If I would have had more time this chapter would have been a whole lot better! So how about this I need someone else's help on chapter so would you please review it for me and tell me if you would be interested in betaing it for me because my beta person never ever emailed me back to help with my story. Also I'm interested in being a beta so if you need help on your story I would be pleased to help you. Just email me at Thanks for reading my story and I hope you continue to read it. I start school on AUGUST 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Distance to a Far Land

Title: Last of the Potter

By: Firehotchica0731

Betas: **blinknena182, Shattered Diamond, and Rin136**

Summary: After Dumbledore entered the circle he raised his staff above his head. He started to move his lips to say an incantation. No words left his mouth. Wonderous designs began to float around the circle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I sure wish I did.

Tip of the Chapter: Making decisions is among one of the hardest battles to fight.

Special Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long don't lose faith in me. Check out my friends and my new story Days of my Innocence.

Finally had time to work on this chapter, Hope you all like it. I promise to update this story more.

Chapter 4: Distance to a Far Land

Harry sat at the head table. He stared at his food while he prayed with his fingers under the table. The rest of the students laughed and talked during their meal

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir." Harry nervously looked at the floor. "I don't feel hungry May I have a place to lie down." Dumbledore nodded his head.

Dumbledore asked the teacher on his right, "Show Mr. Potter where he will be staying till he is sorted into a house."

The other teacher nodded. "Well then, come along Harry. I'll show you to your room."

In his room away from the student dormitories Harry hugged his knees. "Why was I the only one this happened to?"

Their was creaking on the stairs that led to his room. The door opened slowly. The head of Alexandria poked in followed by the head of Mandy.

"Harry, are you alright? I saw you leave dinner early." Alexandria dragged Mandy into the room. She sat on the bed next her brother. She wrapped her arms around him. Mandy sat on the other side of him.

"Tomorrow Dumbledore will give me a scedual to my classes." Harry smiled at his sister.

"You know Harry; I'm always here for you if you need to talk." Alexandria patted Harry on the back

"Thanks, I needed that." Harry smiled. Mandy stood up and walked to the door.

"Alexandria, come on before we get in trouble." Mandy nervously hopped side to side.

"In a minute. Goodnite Harry. I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled before running down the stairs after Mandy. Harry shouted goodnite before he closed the door. Harry was a little scared. This was the first time he never shared a room without his sister. He took a deep breath and crawled into bed.

In the morning Harry received his scedual from Professor Dumbledore and headed to his first class. His first class was Potions with Professor Snape. When he walked into the class everyone who was already in the class turned to face the door and began to stare at Harry. "Mr. Potter would you like to sit down that way I can start my lesson now!" bellowed Professor Snape. Harry walked into the room there were students wearing all pins of green.

'Great my first class is with the Slytherin's' Harry thought to himself. "SIT DOWN NOW!" Snape roared. Harry took a seat. The kid behind him poked his nose. To the right of him sat Prince Draco. 'Oh no! Why did I have to sit next to this guy?" Harry Growled

"What you're a dog now?" Draco smirked "Maybe you're not meant to be here at Hogwarts or your stupidity blew up the poor sorting hat." Draco began poking Harry with a pencil. Harry did his best to ignore it.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Harry shouted. He pounded his fists on his desk. The whole class turned to look at him. Harry's cheeks turned red. Prof. Snape stopped pointing and talking to look who or what was making all of the commotion.

"Mr. Potter, I will not stop this lesson for any reason you may have. Now for your little outburst you will write a three foot essay on the three-eyed snot toads and how you should not interrupt a class because you do not like it." Professor Snape had a stern look on his face.

"But, Professor Snape, Draco . . ." Harry was cut short.

"Now Mr. Potter, If you were in the **Slytherin** House we would not have this problem. Students turn to page three hundred and five." Harry sat back down. The entire class snickered and whispered about Harry. For the rest of the class Harry gave Draco the evil eye.

"Potter, I would like to speak with you after class is over" Snape beckoned. Harry walked to the front of the class.

"Professor Snape, May I see the headmaster to find out when I will be sorted?" asked Harry.

"SIT BACK DOWN POTTER MAKE YOUR OWN TIME TO DO THAT."

**At the end of the Lesson**

Harry walked up to Professor Snape. "Yes sir, you asked to see me after class."

"Harry if you were in the Slytherin House, I would personally see to it that you would be at your best behavior in all school classes. Also the headmaster would like to speak with you before you next class! Watch you back Potter if only, if only, you really were a real **Slytherin**!"

Harry turned around and walked out the class's door. He quickly ran up one flight of stairs when he got there, was a tabby can sitting next to a statue of a knight. Harry thought back to the time when Dumbledore described the entrance to his office. It was a knight that he was supposed to wait at. He blinked, coming up the lower level he saw his sister.

'Oh no, she has Professor Snape, I better warn her not to get on his bad side.'

But instead of her turning to the right to enter Snape's class she walked up the same flight of stairs I had just walked up.

"Alexandria, Professor Snape told me to that Dumbledore would like to speak to me before my charm's class, but by any chance do you have any clues why?" Harry asked his sister.

"No clue why, He also had Professor Mc Gonagall give me this note for us to both read regarding our meeting in his office." replied Alexandria

She handed him the note.

It read . . .

Mr. Harry and Ms Alexandria Potter; this little note is in regard to the misfortunate happenings that took place the past evening during the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall. I apologize to the full extinct that the sorting hat went into a complete shaambowls by blowing itself up before it had the time to sort Harry into a house. Alexandria you may be wondering why I gave you this letter. I figured you would like to know what is going to happen to Harry and since it involves you as well. Tonight I would like to see both of you in my chambers after dinner. You will be going to Durmstrang with me that way Harry can be sorted into a house.

My deepest apologies,

Dumbledore

After Dinner

Harry and Alexandria stood nervously in front of the whole faculty and Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, Alexandria, please follow me." They followed Dumbledore to the outside to a balcony. The teachers that were there nodded their heads and proceeded in a concession out of Dumbledore's chamber. Dumbledore picked up a staff that was leaning against the wall. "Stand in this circle." We obeyed.

After Dumbledore entered the circle he raised his staff above his head. He started to move his lips to say an incantation. No words left his mouth. Wonderous designs began to float around the circle. A giant yellow bubble engulfed us. It lifted us off the ground. Both Harry and Alexandria fell on their butts. The yellow bubble shot North-east like a bullet fired from a gun.

Please review and don't give up hope on this story the next chapter should make it better.


End file.
